helckfandomcom-20200213-history
Vamirio/Synopsis
History Vamirio's mother was the first generation's Red Heavenly King. Before she died, she exposed her flames of life to give birth to Vamirio. Vamirio was under the care of Azudora as she grew up in preparation to become a Heavenly King. Cave of Trials Vamirio takes on a set of trials to become one of the Four Heavenly Kings. Vamirio once lost her stick, Twiglion, while in a train in the imperial capital. Ahh... Isuty Vamirio saved Isuta's, Asuta's, and Hyura's village from a monster attack. Plot Demon King Tournament Arc Vamirio arrives to replace the injured Azudora as manager for the tournament. Hon, the assistant manager for the tournament, greets Vamirio and updates her on the current status and details of the tournament. Helck begins his match and easily defeats his opponent. Hon informs Vamirio that Helck is a human hero, which causes Vamirio to freak out. Rococo interviews Helck about his victory, and Helck gives his iconic line, "I don't like humans! Let's Destroy the humans.", which wins loud applause from the demon audience. Vamirio is not convinced and still vehemently opposes the idea of a human competing to become a demon king. She sees the situation as the demon world having been invaded by a hero which puts the populace in danger. Hon explains that due to the effects of Azudora's contract, Helck cannot harm anyone in the demon world until the tournament is over, and neither can anyone harm him outside of matches. Helck defeats his next opponent on screen and walks towards him. Vamirio then theorizes that Helck's plan is too eliminate the candidates for the next Demon King one by one, while he is protected by the effects of the contract. Helck extends his hand and tells his opponent it was a good fight, in a show of good sportsmanship from both fighters. A very angry Vamirio asks what Helck's objective is, shouting that it's obvious that Helck has some sort of ulterior motive than being the next Demon King. She says that the civilians would never accept him as their king anyway, however the audience passionately cheers for Helck. Vamirio makes a portion of the room explode with her flames in a burst of anger. She then says that she will take care of Helck herself, but Hon tells her that the contract protects him from their attacks as well. Vamirio tells him to set him up with an opponent stronger than him then. Hon tells her that this is impossible as Helck has a power level of 99. Vamirio makes the entire top floor of the building explode. A demoralized Vamirio sits in the wreckage of the top floor, thinking of how to handle this situation which she considers an emergency. She tells Hon that he will be punished because he was the one in charge before Vamirio got here. Hon panics and asks her to give him more time to think of a solution. Immediately, he comes up with an idea. Hon tells Vamirio that the matches don't have to be a contest of strength, holding up a pack of cards to, Vamirio's confusion. Hon explains the nature of the card match to Vamirio; The challenge to stack a tower of cards. He also says that to further disadvantage Helck, the cards given to him would be slippery. Vamirio opposes the idea at first, but gives in to Hon's pleading. The audience completely accepts the unconventional match. Rococo announces the start of the match. Most of the contestants find the challenge difficult but Helck struggles to even complete one stack. Vamirio gloats over Helck's expected loss, however, she feels bad for the contestants who will drop out because they are unable to display their power. Hon tells her that they are necessary sacrifices to get rid of Helck. Vamirio says that she will have the skilled contestants serve under her as she begins to tell Hon to prepare a list of names, but a loud clapping sound interrupts her. The source of the sound is revealed to be Helck. He tells himself to focus and unleashes a powerful blast of aura, blowing away all of the contestants' stacks. Helck then uses his Super Concentration Mode and completes his tower of cards in an impressive amount of time, posing after finishing. Both the contestants and the crowd stare in amazement, however, soon some contestants complain to Rococo about Helck's "cheating", as Helck interrupted their card stacking. Vamirio and Hon rush to try to add in a rule in order to get Helck disqualified, but Kenros speaks up before anyone can act, defending Helck. Vamirio and Hyura say to themselves that there's no way his stupid explanation is right, however the crowd not only accepts it but is impressed by it. Hon says that disqualifying Helck is no longer an option. Vamirio speculates that this was Helck's plan all along; that he planned to get the other contestants to fight each other so that most would become injured. Hon says that it is just a coincidence and Vamirio, angry over Hon's calm attitude, destroys a large portion of the top of the building in a fiery explosion. Later on in the final trial, disguised as Anne, Vamirio reluctantly shakes hands with Helck when he comes to greet her. Later, Vamirio kills many of the remaining winged soldiers at Urum castle. Remote Island Arc Journey Arc Helck's Past Arc Vamirio listens to Helck talk about his past. After this arc, Vamirio starts to fully trust Helck. Human Assault Arc Vamirio accepts Helck's request to hold the Hero Killer and to use it on him in case he goes berserk. Helck and Vamirio continue their way to camp. On the way, Vamirio reads the message sent to her by Azudora. In addition, they go over their plans again. However, by the time Helck and Vamirio reach the camp, the camp had already been destroyed. Ruufu reports the humans' attack to Vamirio and Helck. Helck and Vamirio decide to confront Rafaed. Vamirio saves Kushiki from a barrage of arrows before finally coming face to face with Rafaed. Kushiki informs Helck and Vamirio about the situation and Vamirio tells Kushiki to find somewhere safe. After Helck ignores Rafaed's warning and states that he would destroy the humans Rafaed sends his forces to attack Vamirio and Helck. Initially Helck prepares to fight the winged soldiers by himself, but Vamirio reminds him that they are in this together. Rafaed notices that Vamirio is an emotional support for Helck and attempts to attack her, almost enraging Helck, but Vamirio easily dodges and counters Rafaed. Vamirio reaffirms Helck that she will be fine and tells him to focus on his own opponents. After a short brawl, an arrow is fired in the direction of both Vamirio and Helck. Vamirio dodges the arrow, while Helck catches it. When they turn to see who fired it, they see Alicia. Rafaed manages to take care of Vamirio's summoned swordswomen and directs the humans to attack Vamirio. Helck shouts for Vamirio, but Alicia shoots another arrow to draw Helck's attention. Vamirio tells Helck not to worry about her. Vamirio continues to feel uneasy as Helck approaches Alicia, and feels even more uneasy with Rafaed's remarks. Vamirio finally realizes what she should do and sprints toward the hero. Rafaed tries to stop her, but is quickly bypassed and receives a cut from the Hero Killer, incapacitating him. Vamirio manages to stop Helck from killing Alicia and tells him that they are going to save the humans, instead of destroying them. After figuring out what to do, Vamirio bursts out laughing mischievously. She then reaffirms her goal to the awakened humans. Rafaed once again questions Vamirio and the rationale behind her goal. Rafaed continues by trying to weaken Vamirio's determination with his knowledge of the recent battle at the Demon Castle. Vamirio skeptic of Rafaed's claim that Azudora is dead, stating she had heard that he was dead many times before, and every time Azudora would return alive. Once again, Vamirio asserts her stance, stating that her determination will not falter even if Helck's does. Rafaed pulls out the Curse Release spell given to him by Mikaros, but when Helck displays his agreement with Vamirio's resolve, Rafaed decides to retreat instead. Afterwards, Helck tells Vamirio how much her words mean to him. Save the Humans Arc Vamirio and company decide to head to Shin Castle. On their way, Helck and Vamirio are met with Rococo. Rococo informs Vamirio that Azudora is battered, but healthy. With Rococo's carriage, Vamirio and Helck were able to reach Shin Castle in two days. Harupii then flies in and tells Vamirio and Helck that she had prepared a place for them to stay. Vamirio tells Helck and the rest that she and Rococo are going to see Shin and that they will meet up later. When Shin and Vamirio finally meet, he first gives her a gift of orange juice. Afterwards, the two discuss the issue about saving the humans. Shin informs Vamirio that the danger rank of humans has risen to A. However, Shin views that the humans deserve a higher danger rank. Shin also informs Vamirio that the empire council have decided that humans are an existence that must be purged. Vamirio tells Shin what she has learned about the humans from her journey with Helck and how they have changed her views. Although Shin does not fully agree with Vamirio, he still gives his complete support. Vamirio later tells Helck that there is someone she wants him to meet tomorrow. Vamirio, Shin, and Helck visit Haraolle. When Vamirio tries to talk with the human, Haraolle screams in fear that the demons will harm him. Haraolle becomes more comforted when Helck approaches him. Vamirio listens as Helck and Haraolle talk. Before Helck leaves Haraolle, he thanks Vamirio for allowing him to visit the captured hero. Later, Haraolle tries to reconsider his view about the demons and decides to finally give information to the demons and asks them to end this war once and for all. Vamirio asks Shin to make arrangements for them to send information to Azudora. Vamirio decides to research past occurrences of mutations to various races in hopes of finding ways to save the humans. Shin gives Vamirio her lost magical stick that she had used when she was an infant. Hon arrives to Shin Castle and informs Vamirio of Azudora's plans. Azudora uses the information provided by Haraolle, Sharuami, and Edil to form a strategy that would turn the tide of the war. Azudora divides his forces into four groups; Urum Castle Defense, Extermination of Monster Nests and Human Sorcerers, Tower Destruction, and Guerrilla. Vamirio is furious with Azudora's plan as she still has not found a way to save the humans yet. She tells Hon to go back and tell Azudora that she will not participate in the deciding battle until she finds a way to save the humans. Hon tells Vamirio to calm down and to read the letter to the very end. She is left puzzled by the revelation. Hon tells Vamirio what Azudora told him. Azudora tells a memory of a hero more powerful than anyone he had fought before, yet the hero did not want to fight. The hero's name was Uria. Although Azudora was originally very cautious, he eventually eased up. Azudora and Uria had many conversations with each other and later Uria introduced his village to Azudora. Azudora got to know the human race much better. When Azudora finally left the village, Azudora no longer wanted to fight. Uria and Azudora tried to work towards peace, but the war only got worse. The humans were eventually cornered and came into contact with forbidden apocalyptic magic. As a result, the world almost ended had it not been for Uria. Uria could not change back after awakening and Azudora had to kill his friend. Azudora then reveals that he had now acquired the power to turn humans back now. Lastly, Azudora tells Vamirio to defeat the Human King with Helck. Vamirio bursts out laughing, realizing that she and her former mentor share the same thoughts. She then tells Hon to tell Azudora that she will take responsibility for the subjugation of the Human King. Vamirio explains the situation to Helck. Helck is relieved and reaffirms that he will be able to complete the task of taking down the Human King. Hon then introduces Vamirio and Helck to their ride to the Human Kingdom. It is revealed that their ride is the same animal Helck used during the Showdown race. Helck is happy to meet the creature again and it is revealed that the creature is a sacred creature. Afterwards, Vamirio then tells Piuy that he cannot go. Vamirio and Helck are ambushed on their way to the Human Capital. However, the two companions manage to easily defeat the humans led by Iron Ball. At the Human Kingdom, Vamirio and Helck make their way to the castle of the Human Empire. On their way, they encounter the Cane, the Kingdom's Protectors Force, but Helck easily defeats them. Once inside the castle, they are ambushed by a defense matrix. Suddenly, a golem appears and Helck attempts to attack it, but it absorbs Helck's attack and fires it back in the form of a blast. Vamirio explains how a golem works to Helck and tries to think of a plan to defeat it. Vamirio decides that it would be best to get rid of the defense matrix now instead of later. The golem causes the floor to collapse and everyone falls to the lower level. Vamirio asks Helck to distract the golem as she finishes it off. They finish it off and then proceed to destroy the rest of the defense matrix. Vamirio and Helck find several more golems. Helck recklessly fights all of them at once, but fortunately wins. Vamirio warns him about preserving his strength for crucial battles. Vamirio then explains to Helck the origin of the Human Castle, the Empire's Capital, and the underground architecture. As Vamirio and Helck continue to observe the ancient architecture, the Human King suddenly appears behind them. Vamirio explains to Helck what the New World is. In addition, she tells him that the origin of the poison lies within the capital of the The Empire and the Emperor is suppressing the source. Meanwhile, the people of the Empire must deal with the poison that has been spilled. Helck tells Vamirio about some of his worries, but she tells him to focus on winning. The Human King's hologram appears again, but immediately retreats as Vamirio and Helck chase after it. After following the hologram, Vamirio and Helck are lifted up by a movement device. Mikaros then attacks the two. Vamirio and Mikaros exchange some attacks before Mikaros is overwhelmed and backs off. Despite the situation, Mikaros refuses to surrender and unveils the prototypes from the awakening experiment. The prototypes possess potential that far exceeds ordinary soldiers. Mikaros tells Vamirio that they have 5512 prototypes and that 5000 of them are protecting the towers. As it turns out, Vamirio had already known that a tough defense for the towers was prepared and sent Shin his army to assist the tower destruction group. Vamirio then asks Helck to focus on Mikaros as she takes on the 512 prototypes. Mikaros tells Vamirio to not underestimate the prototypes, but is surprised by her burst of power. Vamirio finishes off the rest of the prototypes and explains to Mikaros that the prototypes are not real heroes because they lack will. Helck then proceeds to punch Mikaros, and the shock wave of the punch destroys the door leading to the Human King. Vamirio and Helck run towards the Human King, but are ambushed by Cless. Vamirio prepares for Cless's attack, but could not counterattack because Cless saw through her plan. Vamirio tells Helck that she would fight Cless, but Helck decides that he will fight his brother himself, much to the displeasure of Vamirio. While Helck fights Cless, Vamirio aims to attack the King. Vamirio launches a large fireball, but Rafaed blocks it with a large projected barrier. Vamirio then proceeds to bombard the barrier with multiple attacks, while protecting herself from the many winged soldiers coming her way. Mikaros attempts to assist Cless, but is intercepted by a warrior summoned by Vamirio. Afterwards, Vamirio finally manages to break Rafaed's barrier, but the tower's movement and the snow had already begun. It turned out the tower the humans had been using an ancient ruin. Vamirio attempts to attack the Human King again, but the Cane is resurrected to help defend against Vamirio's attacks. Vamirio ultimately decides to use a powerful attack that would dig through Rafaed's barrier, but the attack only managed to break through a portion of the barrier because the barrier had been reinforced with many more human soldiers now. Vamirio's minion is destroyed by Mikaros. Afterwards, Helck is attacked by Zell and Alicia. Vamirio attempts to summon more minions to help Helck, but is stopped by prototypes that had been resurrected. Vamirio manages to break Rafaed's barrier once more, allowing Asuta to attack Rafaed, which weakens the barrier even more. Ororon then grabs Sharuami. After the Human King had betrayed his allies, Vamirio explains the plan to save Sharuami to Helck. Suddenly, Sharuami wakes up and tells everyone that the Human King is waiting for them. Vamirio finally finds out that Piwi came along with them on their journey, and is enraged. Vamirio, Helck, and company head down an underground lair to find the Human King. While going through the lair, they discuss the possible motives of the King. They eventually reach the resting place of the four Human Kings who governed the Human lands over the centuries. Sharuami tells the group about the history of the four kings. Sharuami later shows the appearance of the Human King. The Human King reveals that there had been an existence that Mikaros did not notice. The Human King then shows the group a portal to "the future you wish for". Through the portal, they see a man beside a tree. Vamirio, Helck, and others confront the man beside the tree, which turns out to be an illusion of the Human King, specifically the King of Control. The King explains what he knows about the world and the history of the Ancients. The King of Control lastly explains, to his knowledge, what the "Will of the World" is and what else he knows about it. The King of Control ultimately wants to take control of Helck's body, in exchange he would turn all awakened humans back to normal humans. Asuta and Vamirio are in great disagreement with the Human King about sacrificing Helck. Helck ultimately declines the King's offer. After Helck is attacked by an illusion of Sharuami, Vamirio tries to help Helck, but is attacked by a defense matrix. Before Vamirio is able to destroy the area of illusions, the Human King's mind is invaded by the "Will of the World". After the Human King's illusion disappears, Vamirio questions Helck about the Will of the World. Ultimately, Helck tells Vamirio and Asuta that he had been ignoring the Will of the World this whole time. Logically, Asuta does not accept such an answer because of how much damage the Will of the World has done. Vamirio addresses Asuta's worries to the best of her capabilities. To ensure that Helck would not give in to the Will of the World, Vamirio asks Helck to make a vow to never do anything that would worry everyone. She once again tells him that he does not need to bear the weight of the world alone. Asuta, however, still feels uneasy about the situation, but she ultimately puts her trust in Vamirio's decision. The Human King, now influenced by the Will of the World, reveals his real form and begins mutating. The Human King begins attacking everyone. The Human King uses the lost technology on top of his own magic to combat Helck and the demons. However, Helck and Vamirio manage to easily destroy the technology. Unfortunately, the Human King is capable of using a healing spell to tend his wounds. The Human King projects a large beam of energy. Asuta rushes to protect Vamirio, but Helck was already prepared to deflect the energy projection and saves Asuta. Vamirio manages to deflect the beam herself. Vamirio asks for everyone except Helck to get as far away as possible from the Human King. The Human King reveals that as long as a part of the body isn't destroyed, the king is capable of returning to normal. Helck, however, is capable of putting out more damage than the king can regenerate from. Helck then stops to hear the king's cries of wanting to save the Ancients. Vamirio is once again surprised by Helck's actions. One of the ancients within the terminal reach out to contact Helck and asks for Helck to destroy the terminal, Helck reluctantly completes the ancient's wish. The Human King life fades away as the castle begins to collapse. Helck ponders if there could have been a better solution, but Vamirio interrupts him to tell him that he did a good job. Everyone eventually escape the castle, but the winged soldiers turn soul-like and a new opponent approaches them. The foe immediately launches an attack on Helck. Vamirio unleashes a barrage onto the foe, but it proves to be mostly ineffective. The foe releases some New World magic to trap Vamirio and manages to land a hit on Vamirio. Abruptly, a massive explosion occurs and a beam is shot into the sky. Vamirio produced a barrier to protect everyone from the explosion. Mikaros reveals that he is still alive and that he is using a forbidden spell and using the winged soldiers as sacrifices for the spell. Knowing that the winged soldiers will no longer be resurrected, Helck rushes to save Alicia. Vamirio makes sure that Helck's path to Alicia is clear. Helck manages to reach Alicia in time, but he could not stop the spell so she begins to floating towards the beam in the sky. Finally, the Warriors of Ruin are summoned. Vamirio finally destroys one of the Warriors of Ruin. Vamirio asks Asuta to take Ororon and run to inform Azudora about the situation. Vamirio protects Helck from incoming arrows and tells him to continue fighting. Helck pushes Vamirio out of the way of another attack at the cost of his arm. Helck is pierced by multiple javelins shortly afterwards. Vamirio helps Helck recover from his injuries by providing drips of her own blood. While Vamirio is holding the Warriors of Ruin off, Cless comes to her aid. Vamirio and Cless continue to hold back the Warriors of Ruin, but after Cless notices Vamirio's condition, Cless decides to take drastic action and attempt to go after Sharuami directly. Unfortunately, Mikaros manages to stop Cless and banishes Cless. Helck tells Vamirio that he will handle the rest and proceeds to fight the Warriors of Ruin. As Helck continues to fight, he begins to be overtaken by the Will of the World. Vamirio cuts Helck off from the enemies and attempts to take them on by herself. Helck comforts Vamirio and asks her to kill him with the Hero Killer after he has defeated all of the enemies. Vamirio recollects the events leading up to current events and ponders what she could have done to prevent Helck's sacrifice. Vamirio attempts one last time to fight against the Warriors of Ruin, but falls to ground, unable to move. She calls out to Helck that she cannot kill him and that he cannot die as a precious friend of hers. She begs for him to come back. Fortunately, Azudora arrives to the scene and assists Helck against the Warriors of Ruin. Azudora informs Vamirio that Ulm Castle is in good hands and is given back the Hero Killer. Azudora relays a message from Shuno to Piwi, who just arrived. Piwi's singing manages to weaken the Warriors of Ruin. After Piwi weakened the Warriors of Ruin, the demons proceeded to launch their attack. Vamirio decides to confront Helck directly, despite the latter's berserk state, while Mikaros attempts to sort out a plan to get rid of Piwi. Miraculously, Helck reverts from his berserk state, much to everyone's shock. Vamirio asserts her devotion as a Heavenly King to Azudora. Vamirio tells Azudora that she will provide assistance if he ever needs it. Shuno stayed at the Empire to help her niece with her studies. Vamirio begins teaching Alicia fire magic. References